10 Drabbles
by RaffealHart
Summary: Random Drabbles


Disclaimer: I dont own Yami No Matsuei... if I did it wouldnt be on hiatus and Watari would be giving wayyyy more fan service =DDDDD! _Oh my! _

This is my first drabble (100 word count) I'm not sure if its great but its supposed to help me get over writers block... Hope you guys like it =3 R&R&R plz

* * *

Lion and The Lamb

Terazuma couldn't kill with a look but as Hisoka came to find; Terazuma could make a fully grown man in his mid-thirties piss his pants if they caught him on the wrong day.

"That really wasn't necessary, I could have defended myself." Hisoka scowled, surprised by Terazuma's firm grip pulling him along by his wrist. They were at a nice restaurant, a rarity for any of the shinigamis, just eating dinner when the man decided to hassle them. Terazuma's usual bad mood had been somewhat quelled somewhat by two full glasses of scotch but while Hisoka had a steak knife in hand found Terazuma's fist was faster.

"Hey, you shut your mouth when you talk to me." Terazuma slurred.

Smiling at the idiotic retort, he let Terazuma continue pulling him along. He supposed every Lamb, despite being perfectly capable of taking care of itself thank you, needed a stupid Lion.

Hero:

"It's not bad." Tsuzuki attempts lamely.

"From this angle your stomach actually looks pretty nice, Hisoka." Konoe nods.

"You don't get muscles like that eating desserts all day, old man." Terazuma says, the last part directed at the now sharp eyed Asato.

Hisoka would slug that grin off Terazuma's face if he wasn't scared to move his hands anyway from his face. Blown-up and stapled down to the board; the embarrassing photo was obviously not disappearing anytime soon. Grunting for Hisoka's attention the blonde feels his heart flutter at he sight of a small flicker of gold and crimson. Terazuma ignites the picture into flames in seconds with his lighter, not the brightest idea with the new, very flammable, wallpaper just laid down.

"You're cute, kid." Terazuma grins dumbly.

Terazuma was so his new hero, even if Tatsumi kills him for burning down half the office with the little stunt.

Curiosity:

Soft fingers caressed his spine, the washcloth abandoned and dripping over the side of the bucket. Hair slickened and hanging over his broad shoulders hid his face that dripped water from his sharp chin, much to the fascination of the emerald eyes behind him. His eyes remained emotionless; glazed over and almost lost as he stared hypnotically at nothing. The feeling of the delicate fingers of the boy who trained so hard for hours yet retained no calluses on his fingertips that created a foreign sensation tickled him but it did not evoke any laughter or squirming. It was almost sad. He'd never had his naked flesh touched, Terazuma came to regretfully realize; as you did not attract bees with salt. Lips pressed against a tell-tale scar on his back where a bullet had broke bones and took his final breath. It was a courtship with no words, how curious.

Necessity

They fought like cats and dogs. Hisoka's clothes came to smell like those disgusting cigarettes he hated and Terazuma couldn't stand Tsuzuki's constant hovering as if he expected Terazuma to hurt Hisoka. It was always over the little things. Too much of one things and not enough of something else that seemed so superficial after another blow out fight.

"Sorry."

_Lucky Strikes_ rested on the desk in front of him, his favorite brand. Terazuma with his heart doing summersaults as he stared up at Hisoka for the first time in the two weeks since they'd fought.

"I take my smokes outside." Terazuma promised as he took the petite hand into his own to kiss the very knuckles that had smashed into his eye socket the last time they had fought.

"You don't-"

"Shut your mouth, brat."

Maybe going without cigarettes wouldn't kill him but going without the kid probably would.

Thief

The kid was a fucking thieving sticky fingered little bastard. He stole his coffee, used up all the hot water and ate his food. Nothing went with his favorite tie but that one shirt but goddamn did Hisoka look sexy. Sprawled out on his couch in a pose that should have been illegal the kid slept like a rock. He didn't know whether to chop the kid's dirty little hands off like they did in foreign countries or dry hump the shit out of the kid since at that very moment he had the best damn view of the kid's ass then he'd ever seen. Approaching the boy, his eyebrow cocked at the sight of those mile long legs, his eyebrow cocking as he realized the very sexy boy in front of him had opted to wear a pair of his boxers; maybe Terazuma could use it to his advantage.

Just Business

It's a small case that drags on longer then expected so they stay at a decent hotel. Terazuma didn't think he'd be waking up to screaming. Without much thought Terazuma acts on the shrill sound piercing his sensitive eardrum and in an instant, he's pressing his hand to the blond's mouth and pleading for him to shut the fuck up. He doesn't expect the water works. Kagan Kuroshuki spits and hisses furiously at the violent red insignias that appear on the once pale flesh but instead Terazuma asks lowly:

"Want to talk about it?"

He doesn't mean it and Hisoka thankfully shakes his head. Turning on the TV for his own benefit he climbs into the bed and drags the unusually quiet Hisoka to lie on his chest.

"Sleep, kid. I'll wake you up if you start acting weird."

Hisoka dozes listens to the beat, beat, beat against his ear.

Dream

He used to hate sleeping. Dreams plagued with night terrors when he did caused him to never feel fully rested when he does sleep. The lack of slumber would cause his fatigue but when he slept with Terazuma, nestled in the heavy arms with the blankets pooling around their feet despite the freezing temperature of the room, all the warmth he needs was found practically radiating off of the long limbs of Terazuma. When the memories of Muraki crept into his mind, it wasn't long till it all came tumbling down, fire burning away the binds as fire consumed him sweetly and drew him into the almost overbearing comfort. It confused him when the hellfire came as the Shikigami invaded his mind to swallow him. It created a void in his mind for him to rest in; made of the nothingness his heart craved to occupy him in his slumber.

Beauty

Linger

Almost completely submerged in the water, Hisoka plays with the tangerine between his hands, his nose just barely above the water. The other five, sliced to make ten, bobbed at the opposing side of the tub, sliced so their juices mixed with the water. His muscles still ached, along with the core of his lower back. No matter how long Terazuma took preparing him or how gentle he was with him, he still hurt afterwards. Bringing his legs up his eyes roam down his legs. Giant mouth-sized bruises color his pale thighs. Blushing Hisoka's mind wanders back to Terazuma's wet tongue on his skin tickling his skin, the feeling still lingering and sending pleasurable waves up his back as he began to shift uncomfortably in the tub.

"I'll kick your ass if you use up all the hot water, runt!" Terazuma calls from the kitchen.

"Choke on it, old man!"

Rain

His fingers quake on Terazuma's shoulders, biting into his lip to keep the sounds inside. There's pitter patter outside thrumming against the window and throwing his head back he tries to keep his attention focused on just that; the water moving against the panel, the gray sky in the background of it. The rain makes him restless, Hisoka knows this much. Nibbling on his ribcage, Terazuma lets out a soft growl, mouthing the bones and lapping against the flesh with his tongue. Slipping his hands into the inky black hair, Hisoka lets out a soft groan as the feeling of the throbbing molten hot organ caressing his cold skin, risking a quick glance down at the man making his veins practically vibrate with bliss. Red eyes stare back, swirling with obsidian. Panting now, he tugs on the black hair till their face to face. They could do this for hours.

Truth

Terazuma's mind was always curious. He enjoys Hisoka, who always reading learns new things and so eager to tell him the little tidbits; though Hisoka confesses that occasionally Terazuma's casual grunts of approval make him worry that he is boring the elder man with his childish prattling. But all Terazuma does is smile with the cigarette balanced between his lips. There are many things he likes about him, his independence, his blunt attitude, the way he nibbles on his lip when he can't decide. He hates when the kid drinks his coffee by mistake or when he leaves his shit lying around or when he talks about Tsuzuki like he's in love with the guy. But it breaks his heart when Hisoka screams sleep and scares Terazuma out of his own slumber, nearly gives him a heart attack but kills him there is nothing he can do to stop it.

Friendship

They probably could have been good friends if not for Terazuma and Tsuzuki's rivalry but if they were friends they wouldn't be together. Reminiscing in the stock room with new paper for the printer in his hands, he could remember the three minutes that started it all so crystal clear he could tell the story as if it happened that very day rather then two years before. It was dumb like all their other arguments, Hisoka was printing some reports for Tsuzuki and when he told Hajime just what he was doing, they just started yelling. In a blur, Hisoka just reached out, wanting to shut him up. He still didn't know how they ended up in the hallways; tugging at one another's hair and ripping buttons but he liked it.

"_Hallways aren't for sexual relations."_ Tatsumi reminded them as he stepped over them on his way to the stockroom.

Chivalry

Say what they might about Terazuma, the man in fact was chivalrous in his own way. Terazuma had little manners, more embarrassing to Hisoka then amusing sometimes when Hajime's temper flared in public places at the worst times. Hajime had filthy habits, rarely held open a door or pulled out a chair though not that the younger man actually expected for the elder to cater to him; Hisoka didn't expect to be catered to. They could probably raise the dead from their graves when they fought but no one could say that Terazuma ever raised his hand to the blonde. His knuckles broke cabinet doors or put holes into the dry wall but never dared to touch Hisoka. Pressing a cold compress to the eye, Hisoka frowned at Terazuma and wondered why the elder didn't dodge the punch; knew it was one of Terazuma's strange way of showing his affection.


End file.
